


Fool for You

by Skylark42



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: “Only a fool would let themselves fall in love with Geralt of Rivia.”“Ah, but you're the biggest fool I know.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Countess de Stael
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Fool for You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have been a little drunk both writing and posting this

The Countess de Stael, his great muse, love of his life, fire of his loins, holder of his heart does not satisfy him anymore.

Oh, she's as beautiful as ever, and as good a tumble as she's always been. But his heart yearns when he is with her, yearns for another. She notices, of course, because she is exceedingly clever and can read him like a book.

“Something is distracting you,” she says, rolling off of him and back unto the mattress. She pops a grape from the nightstand into her mouth and flips her blond locks over her shoulder, looking at him intensely. “Spill.”

Jaskier tells her the story of the mountain, of Geralt. “...And then he said 'if life could give me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands' can you believe he said that?”

She shrugs. “I've said worse to you.”

Jaskier pats her calf absentmindedly. “It's different when it's you, dear.”

“Is it?” she asks, turning clever eyes to his face. Once he could compose entire songs about the shade of green they were, though now he finds himself unmoved. She narrows her eyes at him and frowns. “You don't love me anymore.”

“What? No, darling I-”

“Are in love with this Geralt of Rivia.”

Jaskier goes still, blinks, looks at her. She doesn't seem angry, but what she's saying is mad. “Only a fool would let themselves fall in love with Geralt of Rivia.”

“Ah, but you're the biggest fool I know.”

That's unkind, but his love has never been kind. She's sharp like a blade in the back. Usually he loves her all the more for it. “A fool only for you,” he says, twirls a lock of her hair around his finger. She pushes his hand away.

“Stop that. You need to tell him how you feel.”

Jaskier sighs and flings himself back into the bed. There's no point denying it. “I can't. He loves another.”

The countess sits up, “Oh, we could kill her.”

“We are not killing Yennefer.” He doesn't like her, but that seems extreme. Besides, Geralt would never forgive him. “Wait, why do you want to help me? Aren't you jealous?”

She looks away guiltily. “I may have been planning to leave you again. You know me Jaskier, my love waxes and wanes.”

That much so true. When she loved him she loved him with an intensity rarely seen, but when her love grew cold so did her heart and she could be ruthless. A fickle love, she was.

Geralt wouldn't be fickle. Geralt would be true and steadfast and everything he wanted. Oh gods, he has it bad. “I'm hopeless for him.”

“Then go find him and tell him,” she says, waving a hand dismissively. “I hardly want you if you're pining for someone else.”

Jaskier leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I will treasure what we had forever.”

“Yes, yes, go get your man.”

Jaskier has no idea how he will do it, but he will make Geralt his. 


End file.
